Shiny Luminous
|-|Queen= Summary The Queen is a supporting figure in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Assisting the Pretty Cure of a few occasions, she is eventually split into her component parts by Dark King's final attack. |-|Hikari= Summary Hikari Kujou is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. She is a very quiet and nice girl, who was originally the life of The Queen. Nagisa and Honoka were extremely suspicious of her presence. When they were attacked by a powerful monster, Hikari aided them by transforming into illuminating Shiny Luminous, whose powerful light and abilities would often support Black and White while hindering foes. |-|Shiny Luminous= Summary Hikari Kujou is one of the main protagonists of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. She is a very quiet and nice girl, who was originally the life of The Queen. Nagisa and Honoka were extremely suspicious of her presence. When they were attacked by a powerful monster, Hikari aided them by transforming into illuminating Shiny Luminous, whose powerful light and abilities would often support Black and White while hindering foes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Unknown, referred to as "The Queen" | Hikari Kujou, Shiny Luminous Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely ancient | 13 physically, questionable chronologically Classification: Queen of the garden of light | Human, fragment of the Queen Powers and Abilities: Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, likely Mind Manipulation and Extrasensory Perception | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation | All previous abilities, can summon a giant version of the Queen | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption, Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Dark King), possibly Universe level+ (Upon Dark King gaining the Power of Creation, time and space became unstable and the universe started to collapse. The Queen, despite being weaker, was using her powers to maintain the universe's stability) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Her transformation device is Porun, who should be superior to when he created the Rainbow Bracelets) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Dark King) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the Cure Black and Cure White) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M | At least Class M, Class P with projection of the Queen | At least Class M, Class P with projection of the Queen Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universal+ Durability: Unknown | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown | Fairly high (Can keep up with the Cures, though rarely exerts herself as much as they do) | Fairly high | Fairly high Range: Unknown | Standard Melee range, tens of meters with attacks | Standard Melee range, tens of meters with attacks, Thousands of kilometers with projection of the queen Standard Equipment: A harp | Porun, Heartiel Baton | Porun, Heartiel Baton | Porun, Heartiel Baton Intelligence: Unknown | Average | Unknown | Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | None Notable | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Luminous Heartiel Action: Luminous uses Heartiel Baton to create a large, yellow disk, which paralyses foes. It can also be used as a shield, and even as an attack. Extreme Luminario: An attack where after Shiny Luminous unleashes a rainbow-coloured light, Cure Black and Cure White hold hands and create a rainbow-coloured heart in front of them. They then let loose a shining explosion of light from the heart. It also has a Max version which is so powerful, that it's explosive light spread across the vastness of space and can be seen from other planets in the solar system. Key: The Queen | Shiny Luminous | Together/New Queen | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Pretty Cure Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Paralysis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2